Under the Sea
by TheJellyfishPrincess
Summary: Who would fall in love with a jellyfish girl? Certainly not him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is a Princess Jellyfish fanfic from Kuranosuke's view point- it loosely takes place during the timeline of the manga, but it's going to diverge from what has happened eventually. Please enjoy! ^.^

Chapter 1

Red silk and pink embroidery. A beautiful white and yellow flower print on a black background. White tulle, fading into grey. The closet was a trove of delightful textures and colors, soft enough to cuddle with and bright enough to dazzle an observer.

But I didn't see anything. I didn't feel anything.

I was just in a state of shock. That was it. A pair of virgin lovers, star-crossed and embarking on their first love. It was stupid enough to make me want to throw up. These kinds of things didn't happen in real life. It was something meant for a bunch of lonely girls to curl up on a couch, plough through a bucket of ice cream, and watch on TV.

And the absolutely last thing in the world that I felt was jealous of it. _No_ way.

"Alright Tsukimi!" I said, my tone bright and natural as ever as I wrenched a dress at random from the wonderland of fabrics, and slammed the double doors shut behind me.

"We're going to make you look beautiful for your _date_."

I couldn't help but smirk at the word, and I caught her turn a slight shade of pink, frozen in the chair in front of my vanity. As I handed her the dress, she gazed at it with unseeing eyes.

"Kuranosuke…" she said, in a soft voice, clenching the fabric between her hands. She had that tone, and I knew she had been dying to say something for a while, but couldn't spit it out.

"Yes?" I drawled with a sigh, leaning against the back of her chair, prepared for some kind of denial or self put down about her not being to go, which was sounding more and more agreeable in my head. Tsukimi shook her head, confidence failing again, as her bangs fell forward, covering her eyes. There was a rustle of movement in the hall, then Nisha came busting in. She looked unbelievable gorgeous- her thick black hair pulled loosely back into a ponytail, long legs accentuated by a dark, velvety jumpsuit, and a pair of silver hoops hanging from her ears.

"You can't be serious, Kuranosuke," she said, grabbing the black garment from Tsukimi's hands and raising her eyebrows at me. I glanced at it for the first time, and realized that it was a particularly boxy black jumper, which would look wonderful on me, and like a potato sack on Tsukimi. On second thought, it was perfect in my opinion- not erotic at all, and far too casual for the restaurant they were going to. She would have looked acutely out of place.

"Why don't you wear this? We just got the orders in, and there's even one in your size," Nisha said, presenting one of the jellyfish dress that had just shipped in that day. It shimmered white and silver, the bottom edge of the shirt fading into a sheer underskirt, with pearls dangling on top. She rushed Tsukimi out of the room (she was completely aware that I was a guy, and it still bothered her even when I was in complete transformation), and they were back in no time.

"Do her makeup," Nisha ordered, and disappeared down the hall again.

I sighed, unenthusiastic, and turned towards Tsukimi. Carefully I slipped the red glasses off her nose, placing them delicately on the dresser besides me. She closed her eyes, awaiting the brush of eye shadow across her eyelids. I stared at her face for a second. A rosy pink glow still highlighted her cheeks, while the rest of her skin was a translucent white. Too pale- she must be nervous, but something about her complexion made my heart beat faster. Shaking my head, I placed a hand under her chin, and started to edge her eyes with a soft brown, then began sweeping different powders and colors across her face.

Finally I paused, my hand still on her cheek as I regarded my work. She was beautiful, but I could still see the shy, jellyfish otaku girl underneath. To be honest, she didn't need all that makeup. She was gorgeous. I reached out and pulled softly on her braids, her soft dark hair falling around her shoulders. My hand grazed forward, towards her chin again. Those lips. They were soft and petit, shimmery pink lip gloss creating an irresistible gleam. I wanted to taste those lips. If I just leaned forward…

"Kuranosuke?" Tsukimi asked, big brown eyes blinking at me owlishly, probably unable to see a thing. "Am I beautiful now?"

"You always were," I said. My voice was low, and too gruff. I snatched my hand away from her, and doused her in a fine mist of setting spray, while she coughed and sputtered, and hopefully forgetting what I just said.

"She's ready!" I called down the hall, guiding Tsukimi into a pair of moderate silver heels and towards the door. The pearls on her dress clicked slightly as she walked, creating a soft, plinking music. She followed my hand stiffly, probably since she still couldn't see, and I clenched her fingers tight in my hand. At the door Hanamori quickly took her arm.

"Later!" he called over his shoulder as he rushed Tsukimi to the awaiting Benz, Nisha in tow behind. They were gone before I had time to even remotely give any advice (or reasons not to go for that matter).

I turned away from the door, letting it close slowly behind me. Why did my chest feel strange- all tight and suffocating? It hurt, and I didn't like it. Time to change that.

"Hey guys," I said, entering the little living area where the amars were slowly gathering in now that Tsukimi was gone, like animals coming out of hibernation. Whenever there was a big transformation rush, they became hesitant and shy- it was a little too far out of their comfort zone. I clapped my hands, forcing myself to smile at them.

"What do you say we go get some Korean BBQ?"

There was an outpour of happiness that mostly displayed itself as Mayaya and Banba rolling around on the floor and chanting excitedly.

"Let's get wasted!" I said. Yes, that was exactly what I need. Korean BBQ and enough soju to forget that this evening even existed, and, more importantly, how I felt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was never drinking again. Ever.

I groaned, rolling up out of my chair to inspect my refection in my vanity. Even with Prada sunglasses on, the light was too bright. The bulbs covering around the frame burned like miniature suns, sending arrows at my eyes. My head felt like sand on the beach, being pounded again and again by relentless waves. At least I still looked ok. I ran a hand through my silky blonde locks and slumped back into the cozy winged armchair.

There was a knock just outside my door. Too loud. I groaned again.

"What do you want?" I said, settling my head into my elbow in attempts to block out the light in the room.

"Er… Kuranosuke?" came a hesitant voice. Shu. Joy.

"What do you want," I said, not bothering to move from my position as Shu opened the door, and shifted awkwardly into the room.

"Well, I just um…. How are you?"

I waved a hand in a general gesture.

"Dandy. What do you want."

"Er… ah… I mean…. Ah never mind..."

"How was your date?" I asked, carelessly, before he had a chance to slip out. I knew whatever he wanted to ask must be something to do with Tsukimi. The only time he only got like this was when he was embarrassed or uncertain, and anything to do with women certainly qualified.

"It was good…" he said, running a hand through his short dark hair. He wore a version of the same thing he wore everyday- a grey suit with a plain white shirt and a red tie. How simply boring. There was truly no way that he and I could be any more different- he was serious where I was playful, he wore glasses and talked business with my father, and I wore the latest heels from Christian Louboutin and didn't give a single flying rat about what my fathers expectations of me were. It was clear in my mind that Shu should be the one to go into politics and carry on the family business of boringness, and that I was destined for more grand adventures in the world of fashion. And yet despite all of this, there was closeness between Shu and I- it was a friendship formed strangely considering our differences in age, interests and backgrounds, and yet I never doubted that it was there. I had never really though of the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend before- now that I thought about it, I can't remember him ever showing any interest in a women of any kind until now. And now, it just _had_ to be Tsukimi….

"Well, tell me more," I said, shifting in my seat to glare at him pretentiously, but I think the effect was lost due to my sunglasses. "How _was_ it? Did you kiss her?"

"K-kiss?" he said. His face when from cherry blossom pink to tomato to eggplant in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't get a nosebleed. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of this carpet?"

"No, we didn't k-kiss. But I… I told her I liked her…" He blushed again, pushing at his glasses. I struggled to push away the coolness that had spread over my chest, wrapping an icy chill like an autumn frost around my body.

"That's great. What did she say?" I said, sounding intrigued, feeling hollow. He pushed at his glasses again, looking at me honestly.

"Nothing really… The table got messed up because it was windy- we were sitting outside in the best seat of the house- and she just disappeared to the bathroom, and that was kind of the end of it…" He sighed, sounding like me. "I don't know if it too soon, but…"

"Spit it out, Shu. I have things to do today you know." Like throwing up after this conversation.

He looked strait at me, a new confidence forming in his face. Oh no. I had a sinking feeling.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said, eyes shining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Sorry this is so short, working on the next chapter)**

 ***Shu's point of view***

 _One._

The soap bubbled and foamed, miniature perfumed clouds forming around his fingers. It was said that you should scrub your hands for at least ten seconds for them to be properly clean.

 _Two._

He stared down at the soft white bubbles- they reminded him of Tsukimi's dress from their date a few nights ago. Not that he had much on his mind these days except her- there wasn't one thing that didn't somehow loop back to her.

 _Three._

He'd found himself drifting off at work at stifling meetings that droned on for hours- where once he would pay attention to everything that was said, he now gazed up at the ceiling or at a unassuming point at the edge of the table, wondering when would be too soon to ask her out again.

 _Four._

He supposed he could ask Kuranosuke for more help as to what he though Tsukimi would like to do, since he was around her a lot- like going to the aquarium again?- But it seemed that Kuranosuke was never home. He would come home late, back from a night of partying, and then he would be gone in the morning, decked out in a pair of sunglasses and a cup of coffee to go help those weridos with their fashion business, or whatever it was they were trying to do.

 _Five_ , _six, seven, eight_.

He shook his head, looking up into the mirror at his glasses-framed face. He didn't need Kuranosuke's help- he would just do what his heart told him to do.

 _Nine._

And there was only one thing he felt it must do.

 _Ten._

 __He shut off the water, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note: Sorry about the wait! ;^.^ The next chapter is on it's way very soon. Enjoy!

The music pounded around us like waves. Was everyone moving in slow motion? No, we were just underwater. Dim lights cast aquamarine shadows, creating a sea in shades of blue. The air- no the water- shimmered with glitter and wavy light. When we're all underwater, everyone moves gracefully- there's a kind of sway that everyone has, a rhythm that is slow and hypnotic.

Either that or I was blasted. But I'm liking the underwater metaphor, so let's roll with it.

I tossed back the rest of whatever the hell was in the glass in my hand, loving the burn that trickled down the back of my throat. The underwater lights seemed to dim a little, and I moved with the beat, helpless to the power of the music. A pair of mischievous brown eyes caught mine, as hypnotizing as the music. She was a fox- no an otter. I twisted my way through the swaying kelp people- where did that otter go? Then there she was, grabbing my hand playfully. I pulled her closer, silky brown hair brushed against my arm. We swayed together, bodies in sync. Brown eyes winked mischievously up at me. She leaned close to me, our faces centimeters away.

I know who you are," she said, her breath tickling my ear.

Ah Sh*t. I wondered whether she meant who I was politically, or as one of my fans who knew I wasn't the girl I seemed to be. The room kept tipping right and left precariously and I was curious to how we weren't falling.

"Tell me," I said into her ear now, running a hand through her hair. "Do you like Jellyfish?"

She laughed, not understanding. Her hands wound their way through my blonde wig and I felt her lips graze my neck.

"Did you know, some jellyfish are immortal? They can go back to their polyp stage after being a medusa. It's like decided to be a kid again after being an adult."

Yellow streamers dangled from the ceiling, fluttering dreamily in the sea. It was so beautiful- like a giant cloud of jellyfish, just beneath the surface.

I detangled myself from the girl, pushing her towards someone else in the pulsing crowd. No matter what I did, I couldn't escape thinking about that damn otaku. Not even pretty brunettes seemed tempting anymore.

My feet hurt. I yanked of the silver Louis Vuitton heels I'd chosen to wear earlier because they matched my skintight silver dress so well, but now felt like torture devices. It was time to get out of here.

"Kuranosukeeee, where're you going?" Yui pouted when she saw me heading for the door, stumbling away from the mass of people to protest my elopement.

"I need to leave early tonight, but we'll hang later!" I winked at her, as my other friend Hina shoved one more drink into my hand and they shouted bye. They probably wouldn't even remember that I came tomorrow. But that's the party life I guess.

The night air was shockingly refreshing, and the ground didn't seem like it was tipping so much out here. I pulled at the wig on my head, feeling lighter as it came off. It pooled in beautiful curls in my purse.

Even though it felt like I was wandering the streets, I knew my heart was leading me to one place in particular. Amamizukan looked cozy and maybe even beautiful in the nighttime shadows- it looked a bit antique, a remnant of an older time.  
I looked up at her window- and there she was starring out into the night. Was she watching the stars?

"Tsukimi! Yoo-who!" I stage whispered.

"Kuranosuke? Stop shouting." She peered down at me, squinting without glasses. Moonlight washed her in a spotlight of milky light. She was wearing some kind of white night dress, with soft white layers pooling around her gracefully. So beautiful. Like a jellyfish. Damn it.

I waved at her, beckoning her to come out. She stared at me, half bemused, half exasperated, before turning around to disappear into her room.I sighed, leaning back against the side of the building. What the hell was I doing?

The door opened with a quiet creak, and then she was there, shivering slightly, and clutching her bare arms around her.

"Kuranosuke? Are you drunk?"

"What gave you that impression, love?" I gave her my best smile, and judging by her expression, it came off as crazy instead of reassuring. Ah, what did she know. She didn't know the awful turmoil I was going through, and that it was her fault. I had absolutely every right to be drunk. I rumpled my hair, letting it fall softly around my face. Tsukimi just frowned at me, squinting.

"I'll call Hanamori for you…" she muttered and started to turn away.

"Wait-" I said, and with faster reflexes than I knew I had, I grabbed her arm and stepped towards her. Suddenly we were very close. Her back was pressed against the brick wall, and I moved closer, our bodies almost touching. I expected her to freeze, but she didn't- instead she looked up at me. Big brown eyes stared in surprise up into my own, as lovely as a doe and framed by thick dark lashes. How did she really not know how pretty she was? She was so much more than those girls in the club- she had beauty, passion, and she was stubborn and brave and crazy enough to fight for this stupid home of theirs, even though it scared her. And I wanted her. My gaze wandered down her nose to her lips. Reaching with my other hand to push her hair to the side, I pressed my lips to hers.


End file.
